Aircraft fuselages have a multiplicity of individual skin panels which are interconnected. Known skin panels are made of the material Glare®, and are composite materials made from metal webs and fiber webs which are arranged as in a sandwich in a number of layers. The metal webs usually run in a longitudinal direction of the structural element. Neighbouring metal webs of a layer are interconnected in the region of their edge sections on the long sides by two-dimensional overlaps, the result being the construction of a multiplicity of stepped connecting regions. Neighbouring fiber webs of a layer abut against one another. The number of the metal webs and/or fiber webs can be increased for the purpose of reinforcing the skin panels in the regions of the rear structure such as frames.
These skin panels of composite type have the disadvantage that riveting in a circumferential direction is restricted by outlying connecting regions, since riveting according to specification requires the rivets to be placed at a certain minimum edge spacing relative to the longitudinal edges of the outlying edge sections, and requires them to exhibit a specific rivet pitch. As a result, the coordination between the construction of the skin panel and/or the connections of the metal webs and the rear structure such as the frames becomes very complicated and inflexible for changes. In particular, problems in attaining pressuretight connection arise in the transverse seam region. The minimum edge spacings and the rivet pitch can certainly be influenced by a targeted mixed riveting, that is to say the use of rivets with two different stringers, but the multiplicity of rivets with various diameters increases the failure rate in production.